


Realizations

by Anonymous



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My initial idea was way different than how it turned out at last. I hope you like it. :)





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



> My initial idea was way different than how it turned out at last. I hope you like it. :)


End file.
